Talk:Frontier Gate/@comment-67.250.1.130-20150727212600
I managed to beat 30 on my first try with knowledge on the bosses from Ushi's video. (It's on the Japanese server, but everything is basically the same) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3zbf3U_QdU Most of it isn't too difficult with the right setup aside from 24, and everything beyond 25. With Kikuri I lucked out because I paralyzed her than just bb'd until the fight was over, so it wasn't too difficult except for the first turn when both her and Sefia almost KO'd my team. 26 was pretty easy with Edea so I just went through it like normal until he was almost dead, at which point I began filling my bbs for the next fight. 27 was a bit difficult, she caught me off guard with the first White World that came out, but aside from that and the other one she uses at 50%, you can get through the fight normally if you keep your mitigation up. 28 is pretty straightforward, she has somewhat high damage but as long as you keep up mitigation you should be fine. Occasionally she'll say that she broke a nail, forcibly lowering her attack. The following turn she'll use emergency manicure to revert this attack drop. If she ever uses power charge, you have to block to survive the next turn. 29 requires guarding almost every other turn. Whenever he says a sentence like "I hear singing" or something, you have to guard to avoid one of your units being KO'd. At 50% and 25% he'll heal a bit before saying he hears something again(exact phrase escapes me) but the next turn you'll need to block again to avoid the AoE ultimate attack. (Even without knowing the exact phrase you'll know he's going to do it because he'll say something unique and heal) 30 is debatably the hardest. He doesn't have an ultimate attack like the others, but his base damage is ridiculously high. he has an attack called Stigma, that causes the unit it hits to take an EXTREMELY large amount of damage over time, at the end of your turn. You can counter this by constant over time healing, such as Elimo's UBB or something like Tia. What I ended up doing was using Deimos, who forced him to Stigma him every turn so I didn't have to worry about more than one taking the hit. I'll say this now, I came ill prepared for this fight. I myself did not have a healer when I went up against him which almost cost me the run, the only thing that saved me was Final Hope, which revived Deimos so he could keep tanking, as well as reviving most of the rest of my team. GO IN WITH A HEALER HERE!!! I cannot stress that enough, with a healer and either Deimos or Ultor combined, this fight is much easier. For anyone wondering the team I used was: Gradens Leader: Malice Jewel and Fallacy Orb (Max imped) Anima Edea: Lafdranya and Ihsir's Guise Anima Feeva: Spirit Tiara and Heresy Orb (Max imped) Anima Fei and Fang: Xentar and Virtue Stone Anima Kikuri: Scarlet Pin and Paskuan Weapon Enhancer (Max imped) Lord Deimos Friend: Forgebreaker and Heresy Orb (Max imped)